


Finding and Keeping

by akelios



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: Slade takes Jason out of Gotham.Tim hunts them down, but finding them only leads to a bigger problem.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Finding and Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a break from writing plot to write porn. 
> 
> I would blame forest, but honestly I leapt on this idea. 
> 
> I'm a monster, but man do I have fun at it. 
> 
> Beta'd by forest, all remaining mistakes are mine, and honestly you should have seen this before.

“Strip.”

The kid doesn’t flinch, but he does give Slade a disbelieving look.

“Listen, kid. You’re the one who came to me. You want to talk to Jason, you play by my rules.” Slade stands and rests one hand on the hilt of his sword. “Or you turn around and leave. No prize.”

“He’s not a prize!” Tim’s voice rises into almost a shout, and Slade has to hide his smirk. They’ve been running the kid ragged trying to hunt them down, and it looks like it’s finally paying off. Without his usual mask Slade can see the exhaustion lining the kid's face, the faint tremble in his stance. He’s tired. Desperate. Perfect.

“Beg to differ, since I’m the one who has him. So.” Slade moves closer, smiling at the wary way the kid's eyes follow him. “You want to have a face to face, you strip. I don’t trust you Bats and your toys. Or turn around and go back home.” Slade checks the clock on the wall. “Your choice, but I’ve got plans, so if you could…”

The kid thinks about it for another second before his eyes fall closed and his hands reach for the hem of his shirt. He pulls it off over his head and Slade takes the opportunity to give the signal. By the time Tim is dropping the shirt to the floor in a heap of faded blue fabric, Slade is close enough to touch. Tim doesn’t do anything as obvious as flinch, but Slade can hear the sharp drag of his next breath. It’s a good distraction from the sounds of his partner moving up the hall behind them and into the open doorway.

“Huh. I thought I said _unarmed_.” Slade pulls the bo staff out of the back of the kid's waistband and tosses it over his shoulder.

“You’ve got a _sword_.” Tim jerks away from Slade, but Slade catches him around the upper arm, keeping him close.

“So I do.” Slade slides his free hand along the kid's waist, plucking out the tracer that he finds there. “Who could have guessed.” He crushes the bug between his fingers.

Tim growls but kicks off his shoes and shucks the loose fitting jeans quickly enough. Slade hums and takes a good look. The kid is all lean, pale muscle and scars. Slade takes a hold of his arm again and pulls him in close. He leans down and slides his tongue along the line of Tim’s neck. The kid tries to jerk away but Slade just tightens his grip.

“I believe I said strip.” Slade tugs the kid into his own body, back to front and mouths along his shoulder, teeth scraping carefully. He tastes like sweat and fear.

“I don’t-”

Slade bites, gently. Tim chokes down a shocked gasp that Slade can still feel through his body.

“Come on, you’re so close. And after all, who knows what you could have in those tighty whities, kid.”

Tim tries to pull away again, and when that fails he tries to bend over to pull off his underwear. Slade straightens up, holding the kid against himself and carefully wraps one hand around his throat, just under the jaw. It pulls the kid's head back against Slade’s shoulder and makes movement almost impossible.

“I gave you an order. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Slade caresses the edge of the kid’s jaw with his fingers.

The awkward squirm as the kid hooks his fingers into the waistband and struggles to push them down without being able to lean away from Slade rubs his narrow hips against Slade’s crotch. It’s enough to give a man ideas, if he didn’t have them already.

What the kid has, it turns out, is a pretty little cock, flushed and plumping up with arousal in spite of the trembling rage that Slade is enjoying teasing out of him. Slade lets his arm go. His grip on the kid's neck is enough to keep the boy in place as he runs his hand down the nearly hairless chest, fingers catching on a long scar low on the kid's stomach before he brushes against the soft curls surrounding the kid's dick.

Tim snarls and moves, one hand coming up to twist Slade’s hand away from his throat, the other slamming back in a move that would have brought a lot of men to their knees. But Slade is fast. He lets the kid slide out from his grip as he spins away, bringing them face to face across the room.

Slade chuckles, impressed in spite of himself. Bats. Always so much fun.

There’s a second where Tim is just staring at Slade, teeth bared and then he clocks the man behind Slade, watching from the doorway. Slade reads shock, and relief, and embarrassment before Tim gets his face under control and the emotions are gone, back behind a mask of cool anger. But he can’t hide the flush that covers his cheeks, or the quick twitch of his naked cock as he brings one hand up to massage the red marks where Slade’s fingers had gripped his throat.

“We’ve got a visitor.” Slade doesn’t take his eyes off of Tim. The kid’s hand spasms like he wants to reach out.

“So I see.” Jason’s voice is rough and Slade doesn’t have to look to know that those blue-green eyes are moving down the kid's body, taking their prize in. “Hey Timbo.”

“Jason, I-” The kid’s voice is choked, too soft. Tim clears his throat and tries again. “I’ve been looking for you, Jay. You can- you _need_ to come home.”

“Huh.” Jason moves up to stand side by side with Slade, close enough that their shoulders touch. “I...mmm.” If Slade were a better person the faint hope that he can see in the kid's eyes would make him feel guilty.

“Not a lot of trust left between me and the Bats, Tim. I think, you know, if you really want to talk, I’m going to need something from you.”

“ _What_?” There’s desperation and confusion in Tim's voice, quiet and pained. Slade can only imagine what the kid is thinking. Jason’s clearly not a captive, at least not anymore.

“Put these on.” Jason pulls the cuffs from behind his back and tosses them at Tim without giving him a chance to see what they are. The kid catches them on pure instinct, and when he makes sense of what he’s holding, he flushes an even deeper red.

“Jason, you can’t be serious.” Tim gestures at himself with the hand not holding the cuffs. “I’m naked. I’m not a threat.”

“Nah, you’re always a threat, Timbo. I’m not likely to forget that.” Jason puts one hand to his arm, right over a long scar that Slade knows Tim had given him during one of their less than friendly fights. “You want to talk? Put on the cuffs. Then we can talk.”

“I-” Tim looks at the cuffs, heavy, padded metal and Slade watches the battle behind his face with rapt interest. “Jason. Please.”

He looks up, and Slade knows that he sees no mercy in Jason’s face. Tim has to know this is bullshit. He’s not a fool, from everything that Slade knows. But he hasn’t bailed yet, and that’s...interesting.

“Come on, Timbo. We took a risk letting you follow us here. I’m trusting you didn’t call in the cavalry - that no one’s about to show up and punch my face in.” Jason sighs. “I don’t think this is asking too much. Don’t you trust _me_?”

Tim looks away, his throat working, and the heavy click of the first cuff locking around one of his wrists is almost a surprise. Jason leans into Slade and they’re both smiling as Tim fiddles with the loose cuff and then moves his arms behind his back. There’s an awkward couple of seconds and then the second cuff snaps shut.

“Okay. Okay. Now, can we-”

He doesn’t get any farther, Jason is suddenly crossing the room, boots thumping against the thick carpeting. Jason grabs Tim and spins him around, rough but controlled and Slade watches him check the cuffs to make sure they’re secure. Slade waits until Jason’s shoulders relax, until he’s holding the kid still only by his grip on the cuffs before he starts to disarm, settling his sword on it’s hooks on the wall.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, Tim. I knew you would be.” Jason buries his face in the too long hair that spills down the back of the kid's neck, breathing deep.

Slade can’t see the kid's face, but he can see the way his shoulders tense, angry and shamed.

“Jason!”

“Don’t worry.” Jason runs a hand down his side, long fingers curling over the top of one thigh and squeezing. “We’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

Slade will give the kid credit. Desperate and having already served himself up on a platter, he still doesn’t hesitate to slam his head backwards into Jason’s face, the wet crunch of impact covering the rush of movement as he throws himself forward, yanking his bound hands out of Jason’s grip.

He swings around, low, and kicks out, trying to take Jason’s legs out from beneath him. But Jason is older, more experienced, and can use his hands. He’s already out of the way, crouched low and moving to take hold of Tim’s leg, knocking him off balance. The kid slams into the floor and rolls, bringing both legs up to kick at Jason’s face.

Jason moves, takes the kick to his chest instead of his already bloody nose and then he’s over the kid, one big hand on the kid's throat, tight enough that Tim makes a wet, choking sound as his lips part to gasp for air. Jason keeps him pinned, taking advantage of the moment to reach into a back pocket and pull out a vial of thick, faintly green fluid.

Tim can’t see what Jason has in his hand, but he’s fighting hard enough, in spite of the deepening flush staining his skin and the helpless jerking of his chest as he fights for air, that Jason can’t get the vial open one handed. Slade moves up and takes it from him, flipping it open and kneeling down by Tim's head to pour the sweet liquid into his open mouth.

Slade drops the vial when it’s empty and clamps one hand over the kid's mouth, forcing it closed. He pinches Tim's nose closed between his thumb and fingers as Jason grunts and eases up on the kids throat, choking grip turning into a gentle stroke down over the bruising skin. The kid glares up at them through watery eyes and manages not to try and take the first, instinctive gasp for air. But Slade has nothing but patience and Jason is smiling now, running his palm up and down the kid's throat like he’s trying to make him swallow and it’s only a matter of time.

They wait until Tim's eyes start to lose focus, until his fighting to twist his head out of Slade’s grip loses coordination, and then Slade let's go. Tim is too far gone, too desperate to think about it and he gasps, tries to breathe and chokes, dragging in air and swallowing down the drugs in his mindless need.

Jason moves away, leaving Slade kneeling by the kid for a second before he stands up and follows, taking a few minutes to check Jason’s nose. Not broken, just bloody. The kid hadn’t really wanted to hurt him.

Tim is curled on his side on the floor, hands jerking and twitching behind his back as the drugs work their way into his system. He’s a bruised, gasping mess and Slade has to turn away so he won’t come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Jason swipes his fingers through the blood on his face and moves back over to crouch down next to the kid. Tim rolls his eyes to look up at him and Slade can see him trying to say something through his bruised throat and the heavy fog that Slade knows is building up in his mind. Jason smiles and drags his bloody fingers across the sweat damp cheek before pushing them between the kid's parted lips. Tim makes a muffled sound and tries to roll away but Jason has his other hand at the back of his head and just gently holds him there, waiting.

Tim growls and drags his teeth against Jason’s skin, trying to get loose. Slade keeps his eye on the pair as he strips out of his outer, armored layer of clothing, leaving him in the skin tight top and pants beneath. There’s never any warning, never a relaxation into the grip of the drug, and Slade would hate to miss the moment when the kid loses the fight.

The tight lines of Tim's body stay the same, yet suddenly the kid isn’t trying to pull away from the weight of Jason’s fingers in his mouth but trying to suck more of them in. His lips slide back down over his teeth and his mouth closes around the digits. Jason’s hand at the back of Tim's head twists into the long black hair and pulls just hard enough to hurt. The kid makes a tiny, high pitched noise and Slade moves closer so that he can watch that long, bruised throat start to work as the kid suckles on Jason’s fingers.

Tim rolls his eyes up to take in Slade’s looming form without letting go of Jason’s fingers and Slade can see the faint green staining the whites of his eyes. Slade reaches down and palms the hot bulge of his erection through his suit and lets himself smile at the full body twitch the kid gives as his eyes follow the movement.

“You were right, he’s fucking adorable.” Slade runs a hand over the top of Jason’s head, softly stroking the curls there.

“Just wait. He’s so cute when he’s trying to get my cock into his mouth.” Jason pulls his fingers out from the kid's lips and Slade can almost hear the whine that Tim somehow manages to keep from spilling out. “Pretty sure you’d split him in half if you tried to fuck him.”

“Maybe.” Slade runs his tongue across his lips and the kid whimpers, soft and nearly unnoticeable. Jason stands and drags the kid to his knees, hand still fisted in the long black hair. “Let’s find out.”

Jason laughs and releases Tim’s hair, letting the long strands run through his fingers like water as he moves away, making room for Slade. The kid is wavering a little on his knees, eyes tracking Jason’s movements slowly, not quite in time with Jason’s actual pace.

“Hey.” Slade rests one hand against his flushed cheek, pulling his focus back to Slade himself. “Better start paying attention, kid.”

Slade runs his thumb over the curve of the kid's cheekbone as he releases the clasps at the crotch of his suit, wrapping his hand around his erection and freeing it. Tim’s wide eyes go to the flushed length of it and Slade can feel the shake that the kid probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing as he tries to pull back from Slade’s hand. But Slade slides his grip around to the back of the kid's head and smiles as he rocks forward slightly, pushing the heavy tip against closed lips.

“Ah, come on now.” Jason has kicked off his boots and is at Tim's back, hands resting on slender shoulders. “You wanna suck me off, Tim?” There’s a small nod and Slade feels the kid's lips move like he’s fighting the desire to open his mouth. “Oh yeah, I know you do. And you will, I promise. You know I love the way you feel around me, you’re so good, the way you take me all the way in. But I really want to see you take Slade first.”

Jason pushes at the back of Tim’s head a little, Slade’s cock slides over his lips and across one cheek, leaving a line of precome behind. Tim’s lips part, just a little and Slade can see the soft white sheen of teeth as the kid drags in a quick breath. Slade takes advantage, slipping his thumb in between the plush lips and pressing down, forcing them further open.

“I don’t think he can take all of me.” Slade hooks his hand around the kid's jaw and pulls his mouth open. There’s resistance, at first, and Slade is ready to yank his hand away if it looks like the kid is going to bite, but Jason wraps one hand over the kid's eyes and the Tim's mouth drops open, soft and inviting. “Oh, that’s a nice trick.”

Jason grins, wide and feral and Slade presses forward, watching the kid's lips stretch around the head of his cock. Tim's breath huffs out around him and Slade settles for a minute, letting the kid adjust to the weight of him and enjoying the way his tongue starts to work around Slade, flicking out and running across the tip of his cock, tasting.

“Tim’s just so trainable.” Jason leans in, pressing a kiss to the side of the kid's head. “Eager to please.” Jason reaches down and pinches one pale nipple. Tim squeaks, and it’s much too cute. Slade can’t help himself, he pushes forward and the squeak chokes off as Slade forces his way in deeper.

Jason moves his hand away from Tim's face and bright blue eyes stare up at Slade as he rocks forward just a little more, before pulling out until just the head of his cock is resting inside the kid's mouth. Slade pushes forward again and Tim's head rocks with the force of it. Slade moves a hand up, digging into the back of his head and holding him steady. Jason settles his hands at the kid's hips, mouth moving down the line of his spine with sharp bites. Tim cries out with each nip, mouth moving around Slade’s cock. Slade rocks back out, then forward again, timing it with Jason’s biting path until he’s so deep into the kid's mouth that he feels his cock bump up against the back of his throat.

Tim gags, throat clenching, tongue fluttering helplessly beneath the weight of Slade’s cock and Slade pulls back just enough to let him recover. His eyes are still wide open, staring up at Slade but there are tears in their corners now as his lips stretched around Slade’s girth.

“Christ.” Slade closes his eye for a second, fingers digging hard into the back of the kid's head. He breathes in deep and then pushes forward, listening to the wet gasps of the kid fighting to breathe around him before the sounds choke off. Slade stops, opens his eye and the kid is fucking _impaled_ on his dick, mouth stretched painfully wide. There’s a fluttering, desperate clenching around the head of his cock practically buried in the kids throat and Slade pushes forward the last few inches until he’s completely sheathed in the tight warmth of the kid's mouth.

Slade doesn’t move, doesn’t let the kid move, ignoring the tremors beneath his hands, the increasingly breathless grunts that vibrate deliciously around his cock. Jason is curled up around the kid, hands pressing tight to his stomach.

“Fuck.” Jason wraps one hand around the Tim's dick, starting up teasing strokes that cause the kid's hips to shudder and make the fluttering suction around Slade’s cock faster. Jason’s other hand wraps around the kids throat. “Fuck his throat. Come on!”

Slade doesn’t move for long enough that the kid starts fighting, trying to pull away but he’s pinned between Slade and Jason. Jason squeezes the kid's throat gently and Slade feels the pressure of his hand against his cock, but he waits until Jason stares up at him, meeting his eye. Jason finally drops his gaze and lets go of the kids throat. Slade takes it for the submission that it is.

He pulls out, gives the kid a couple good breaths before he’s rocking back in, not as deep this time, but deep enough that the threat is there. The kid groans and does his best to suck Slade off, tongue swirling around the head as fast as he can with the pace that Slade is setting. Jason is still stroking him, off rhythm and much slower than Slade's fucking his mouth. His other hand is working across the kid's chest, pinching and twisting at his nipples, dragging blunt nails across the pale expanse to leave bright red lines behind.

The kid whimpers and moans and Slade takes his time, savoring the desperate wet heat around his cock. Jason leaves off the kid's chest with one last pinch to a reddened nipple and leans in close to whisper into Tim's ear. The boy shudders at whatever Jason is saying and finally closes his eyes, a couple of tears trailing down his cheeks. Slade grabs at the sides of the kid's head, one hand sliding between Jason and the kid and forcing them apart as he speeds up.

“You feel how hard I am, Timmy?” Jason’s voice gets louder, compensating for the rising grunts and the slapping of flesh against flesh as Slade fucks Tim's face. “Soon as he’s done it’s my turn. You remember how I like it, right? Slade’s being so nice, isn’t he, feels good having a cock like that in your mouth again, but don’t worry, I know what you really need. We’re gonna fill you up, take real good care of you.”

The kid shivers and Slade slides forward as deep as he can one last time, heat moving through his body, pulsing through him. He digs his fingers into the kid's scalp and holds him still as he comes, pouring himself down Tim’s throat. When he’s done he starts to pull out, but one of Jason’s hands is on his hip and he blinks down at Jason.

“Hang on. Timmy knows what to do. Don’t you?”

The kid makes a noise that must be a yes because when Slade lets go of his head, he finds himself being carefully cleaned, soft licks moving across his cock, chasing every last drop before the kid releases him. Slade’s grin is feral as he watches Tim swallow before leaning forward to nuzzle at the base of Slade’s cock, breath hot and wet where his skin is bared. The kid's hips are rocking, slowly, and Slade is half minded to let him get off but Jason looks back up and bares his teeth. There’s a quick twist of Jason’s arm and Tim lets out a high pitched yelp. All movement stops and Slade pets the kid's head where it is resting against his hip, delighting in the quiet tremor wracking Tim’s entire body.

“Cruel.” Slade shifts enough to get a good look at the kid's lap, where Jason has clamped down tight at the base of Tim'scock. It looks like it hurts, and the kid goes soft pretty quickly. Once he’s limp, only a thin dribble of come leaking out the abused length, Jason lets go and tugs Tim away from Slade.

“He knows the rules.” Jason pushes Tim to the side and stands, not checking to see if the kid manages to stay upright. He does, but Slade thinks it’s close. “He comes _if_ I say he can.” Jason flicks open his belt, yanks it from the loops and undoes the top button of his fly.

Slade watches the kid turn on his knees, weaving slightly but still graceful, until he’s facing Jason. There’s no hesitation this time as he straightens up and takes Jason’s zipper between his teeth, tugging it down in a couple of quick moves. Jason keeps his hands out of the way, looks like he’d rather have something to lean on, but there’s nothing so he hooks his fingers into his belt loops and stares down to watch Tim fight to get his cock free of his boxers.

It takes a minute, but he manages, and Slade is delighted to watch the kid go down on Jason without a thought, lips red and swollen. He leans in and takes half of Jason in on the first try. Of course, he’s had practice with Jason’s cock, impressively thick and nearly as long as Slade himself. The kid watches Jason’s face, focused on the uninterested look that Jason directs back at Tim, like he’s barely noticed that the kid is lapping at the head of his cock. Tim drops his gaze right before he slides down to take Jason deeper into his mouth, his cheeks bulging as drool slips down his chin.

Slade pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the floor before he kneels down behind the kid and starts pulling on his soft cock. Tim jerks with surprise at the first touch and Jason yelps, must have been scraped by an unwary tooth. The slap echoes through the room. Slade keeps working Tim’s length as he turns his head up to watch the two of them. Jason still looks bored, but Slade can see the heat in his eyes and his cock bobs in front of the kid's face, hard and leaking. Tim turns back to face Jason, cheek flushed hot and sweaty. Jason meets his eyes for a long second and then swings again, backhanded this time and Tim’s head snaps to the other side, blue eyes dark and dazed.

Tim's cock jumps in Slade’s grip and Slade chuckles, leans forward and tangles his hand in the kid's sweaty hair. Slade holds him still as he bites along the kid's jaw before taking his mouth, tasting himself and Jason on his lips and tongue. Tim moans and Slade pulls away, leaving Tim’s cock bobbing in the cool air and his lips parted, waiting for Slade to claim his mouth again.

“Tim.”

Jason’s voice is the only thing that gives away how he feels, rough and needy in spite of his self control. Tim turns back and shuffles forward a bit on his knees, opens wide and practically inhales Jason’s cock. Slade palms the head of Tim’s twitching cock and gathers the dribbling precome there. He rubs the kid's slick over his fingers before taking hold of his ass, spreading Tim’s pale cheeks with one hand as he runs his slickened fingers around the tight pink rim of his asshole. Tim makes a high pitched whine around Jason’s cock, but he doesn’t move off of him, doesn’t let up.

Jason, however, blinks down at Slade and there’s a second where Slade half expects a punch. But Jason just shakes himself and finally takes a hold of the kid's head, dragging him down until Jason is almost fully buried in his mouth, keeping him there.

“How the fuck did you ever get your dick in here? Kids so tight I’m not sure I’m getting my finger back.” Slade pushes at the kid's hole carefully before actually sliding one finger in. Tim makes that squeaking sound again and Slade’s cock is half hard already.

Jason shrugs and drags Tim off of his dick before shoving back in. The kid's eager slurping gives way to gagging for a second before he adjusts again. “Never made it that far.” Jason watches Slade pump the one finger in, more carefully than he’d planned. “He’s scared of it and I was playing nice. Wouldn’t have been good to have him go running to Nightwing.”

Slade laughs.

“So? I’m sure you could have convinced him. He seems to like your cock however he can get it.” He twists his finger one last time before pulling it out, reaching around the kid again to gather more slick. But of course there’s not enough and the kid is way too tight to try without some kind of prep. Slade abandons the pair for a minute and comes back with the lube. The kid is still pinned on Jason’s dick but he’s trying to watch Slade out of the corner of one eye.

“He’s got a good enough mouth I figured I’d wait.” Jason smirks and runs his fingers over Tim’s cheek, dragging his attention back to Jason. “Closest I came was fucking his thighs after I spanked him. Came all over his ass.”

Slade runs his eye over the pale globes of the kid's ass and imagines them red and swollen, covered in Jason’s handprints. He slaps one cheek and the kid rocks his hips back into the impact.

“Maybe later.” Slade mutters as he opens the lube and pours some into his palm, spreading it quickly. When he slips a finger back inside he’s still imagining fucking the kid's ass after whipping him. The kid would be loose and open, hotter than hell around him and just crying out with every thrust. Slade slides a second finger in and starts to carefully work the kid open.

“I’m gonna fuck you, kid.” Slade drags his fingers out, curls them at the last moment to catch at the rim of the kid's ass. He moans and Jason’s hips snap forward, all of his careful disregard falling away. He starts to fuck the kid's mouth in earnest. Slade pushes back in, and the kid's bound hands twitch and ball up into fists, muscles straining against the cuffs.

Slade works the kid on his fingers until Jason starts coming, teeth bared in vicious pleasure. He stretches the two fingers wide and reaches around with his other hand, finding the kid's erection and giving it a couple of quick pumps before he presses in with three fingers. Tim squeals, muffled by the cock and the come filling his mouth. Slade pinches the head of his pretty little cock and the scream is gratifying, especially as it’s followed by the kid gagging on Jason’s come.

“Shit, Slade!” Jason pulls out and finishes coming across the kid's face, slamming his hand over his mouth and forcing his head backwards. “Swallow.” Tim’s face is mottled red and white, eyes pinched tightly shut against the pain or the come that has splashed up into his hair. He shudders around Slade’s fingers, buried deep and crooked to press against his prostate.

Slade twists his hand to run his knuckles over the sensitive spot and Tim swallows rapidly, cock twitching and spurting against his stomach.

Slade milks the kid through his orgasm, enjoying the panting, heaving breaths Tim's fighting to drag in. When it’s over Slade pulls his fingers almost all the way out, working the kid open wider as he spreads them and twists, rubbing more lube into his entrance.

“Look at this fucking mess.” Jason’s usual deep rumble is darker.

Slade pulls his fingers free to guide his cock into the crack of the kid's ass, rubbing back and forth over the hot clenching hole without pressing in. He hooks his chin over the kid's shoulder and gets a good view of the come striping up his chest. Jason swipes his hand roughly over Tim's chest and stomach, gathering the come and then he’s dragging the kid's mouth open, feeding Tim his own come.

The kid shakes, chest heaving with each breath but he takes it all without a whimper of protest, eyes wide and focused on Jason’s face the whole time. When he’s finished the kid holds his mouth open, showing Jason that he’s swallowed it all. Slade can tell the kid expects some kind of praise, but there’s nothing. Jason snorts and walks away, leaving the room without another word.

“Jason!” The kid's voice is a rough rasp that doesn’t carry. Slade still reaches between his legs and twists his balls, earning himself a screech as the kid tries to curl up into himself.

Slade pushes him down and then flips him over, pinning his cuffed hands between his back and the floor. There’s a half second where Slade thinks Tim might fight but he’s got the kid's cock in his hand before the thought can really go anywhere and then he’s pushing three fingers back into the boy's grasping hole.

The kid twists and whines as Slade works his cock and his ass.

By the time Jason comes back into the room the kid has his legs planted wide, spreading to give Slade better access. He’s turned his head away, eyes closed, even as he rocks back into the pleasure that Slade’s fingers are dragging out of his body.

Jason has stripped. He drops something onto the kid's stomach before taking the last couple of steps to wind up by the kid's head. Slade lets go of Tim's cock to untangle the metal and leather Jason has given him.

“Tim.” Jason kneels down beside the kid's head and Tim’s eyes snap open, turning to face him. His lips part, like he’s going to speak again but then Jason is holding up a heavy leather gag and the kid's jaw slams shut with a snap.

“No.” Tim growls through clenched teeth. Tim’s writhing in pleasure is suddenly a squirm trying to escape. But Jason is right there and Slade is still three knuckles deep in his body so he’s not going anywhere.

“You know the rules.” Jason takes hold of Tim's jaw and hits the pressure points there. The kid's mouth drops open and Jason forces the gag in. By the time he's done, the kid's mouth is gaping. The metal ring between his teeth holding it open while the thin metal spines that give the gag its name dig into his cheeks. Jason finishes tightening the strap, ignoring the desperate groans and the delightful sight of Tim’s tongue flickering about helplessly in his mouth as he tries to talk.

Slade holds up the cock ring and raises an eyebrow at Jason.

“He knows he only gets one. He’s had his, and he clearly can’t be trusted to behave.” Jason pats Tim’s cheek, then dips a finger into the kid's open mouth.

“Look how nice you are, helping your brother out.” Slade grins and pulls his fingers free of Tim’s ass to work his balls into the separator, giving them one last gentle stroke before snapping the wide leather cuff of the ring around the base of his cock. The dull metal spikes on the inside are cool to the touch before Slade closes it and Tim’s hips jerk sharply off the floor before he settles back down.

Jason shakes his head and looks down at Tim. He reaches beside his knees and holds up a pair of nipple clamps. Tim whines and goes still, eyes on the sharp looking teeth of the clamps and the delicate bells dangling from them.

“You better hope Slade stretches you enough, Tim. You know why?” Jason doesn’t look at Tim as he talks. He reaches over almost idly and works the kid's nipple, pinching and stretching until it’s a tight point. The first clamp goes on without much warning, only the soft tinkle of the bell before Jason snaps it closed. Slade is expecting a jump, another delicious little scream of pain, but the kid doesn’t move, though his breathing does speed up. His other nipple gets the same rough treatment, and Jason flicks both peaks once he’s done, setting the bells off. “We’re going to fuck you, Timmy. You’re going to take both of us. After tonight, that sweet little virgin hole of yours won’t be so tight. We’ll make sure your first time is _memorable_.”

Slade grabs one of the kids legs and pushes it wider, driving three fingers back deep into the kid as Jason speaks. Tim clenches around him but doesn’t make a sound. Slade pushes deeper, finds his prostate again and starts working it.

“Hell, you want that I might as well get my whole fist in the kid first.” Slade pours more lube on his hand and lets the kid feel the brush of his fourth finger against the edge of his entrance. Tim gives a little involuntary jerk but other than that holds still, even as Slade watches his cock twitch, trying to get hard.

“You wanna do that, we can do that.” Jason stands and moves back down to Slade’s side. “You want his mouth again?”

Slade glances up, away from where he’s watching the kid's tight ass fight to swallow three fingers spread wide. The kid's mouth is stretched open beautifully, but the ring sure as hell isn’t big enough for Slade to fit through.

“Sure. Gag?”

“Stays on. Timmy loves a thick cock, but if he can’t behave himself he doesn’t deserve one.”

“Hmmm.” Slade switches places with Jason, stays watching him long enough to see Jason push three fingers in with not nearly as much lube as Slade had been using. The kid jerks, a whine escaping him and it’s the first noise Tim has made since the nipple clamps went on. Jason leans down to lick along the kids half-hard cock.

Slade kneels over the kid's shoulders, legs wide and not quite comfortable and meets the kid's eyes for a second. There’s drool pooling out of the corners of his mouth. Slade leans forward, bracing himself on one hand as he takes himself in hand and starts to jerk off over the kids open mouth.

Jason must be working the kid hard, because his defiant silence doesn’t last long. Slade closes his eye as he fucks into the slick hand he’d been stretching the kid with, focusing on the quiet whines and gasps being dragged out of the boy. He squeezes, remembering the way the kid's throat had flexed around him as he fucked his mouth and it’s not long at all before he’s coming.

When he looks, he’s covered the kid's face from the nose down in come, some of it dripping off the gag and into Tim’s mouth. Slade gives out a moan of his own when he sees a flash of the kid's pink tongue slipping out to lick at the mess around his mouth, running along the bright steel to gather what he can.

Slade collects his come from Tim’s cheeks, from the bridge of his nose and his chin and slowly feeds it into his waiting mouth. A couple of times Slade lets his fingers linger, indulging in the feeling of that hot tongue cleaning him.

Jason is working the kid hard when Slade turns to look at him, one hand alternately digging lines into the hard flesh of the kid's thighs or pinching and flicking at the kids struggling cock. The other is four fingers deep in his ass and Slade can see the red, swollen flesh of his hole when he moves down the kid's body.

They swap places without another word, Slade lathering on more lube, starting back up with three fingers before the tight clench of the boy's rim flutters in demand for more. He smiles and watches the sway of Jason’s ass as he fucks into his own fist over the kid's head, splattering come everywhere as he groans. The kid is giving them these breathy moans now, and Slade likes to imagine that they’re gagged, needy pleas for more. Jason feeds the kid his come and when Slade spreads all four fingers just barely inside the kid, he's rewarded with a full body shudder and a squeak that ends in a low cry.

Jason turns to face Slade, still crouched over Tim and drags his balls over his face in the process, until he’s positioned just right for the kid to try to lap at them. There’s just the hint of that pink tongue from where Slade sits, the tip dragging across the soft, salty flesh that he can reach.

Slade is hard again, but the kid isn’t ready yet and so he pulls his hand free and jerks off onto the kid's cock and stomach, splattering them with a groan. Jason twists one of the clamps and reaches down to gather up Slade’s come, turning to force feed it to the kid. Slade pushes four fingers back in, works them up to the knuckles until the kid can feel the tip of his thumb brushing against the soft skin of his ass and then Slade pulls away, replacing his fingers with his cock.

There’s a thump as the kid slams his head back into the floor and Slade is laughing as he holds Tim’s hips down, his soft cock sliding across the kids opening as Slade slips his thumb inside the loose hole, fucking the kid gently.

Jason gets up, leaves the room again and Tim whines. His eyes focus down the length of his body onto Slade. He rocks back into the pressure of Slade’s thumb inside of him and Slade grins, knowingly. Slade keeps it up, pressing in and stretching the kid without going deep enough to hit his sweet spot, leaving the kid on the edge of something that might be pleasure.

Slade licks his lips and leans forward, taking hold of the kid's shoulders and pulling him up, moving him until he’s sitting in Slade’s lap. The kid is almost eye to eye with him like this. This close Slade can hear every tiny whimper and moan that the gag forces the kid to let loose. Slade is smiling as he takes hold of the kids hips and starts to rock him back and forth, soft ass working over Slade’s cock as the kids own dick is trapped between their stomachs.

The kid whines and Slade presses a rough kiss to his cheek above the spines of the gag. “So sweet.”

“Isn’t he just?” Jason is back, dragging one of the heavy chairs with him and Slade grins as he holds the kid's hips still and just _grinds_ against him. “Give him here.” Jason takes hold of Tim's arms as Slade lets him lift the kid off his lap.

Slade rises to his feet and moves into the chair to watch Jason pin the kid against the wall and bite at his throat, leaving a ring of teeth marks on top of the already forming bruises. Jason glances over his shoulder to see Slade seated and waiting, one hand pumping his renewed erection lazily.

“Jesus, take a look at that, Tim.” Jason steps back, takes hold of the back of Tim’s neck and forces him over to stand in front of Slade. Both of them stare at Slade’s cock, flushed and leaking. “I’m going to enjoy watching him fuck you.”

Jason gives Tim a push and the kid stumbles but doesn’t fall. Slade catches him and grins, pulling the kid forward until he has no choice but to climb into the chair with Slade, legs spread wide on the outside of Slade’s own. Slade slides his hands down the kid's ass and dips his fingers into the slick, tight hole there. The kid shudders when Slade’s cock brushes against his stomach with every breath.

The boy's eyes are wide, pleading and Slade considers fucking him like this, letting the kid watch the pleasure Slade is going to get from ruining him. But there’s that soft, delightful flicker of the kid's tongue at the edges of the gag again and Slade meets Jason’s eyes over the kid's shoulder. He lifts the kid quickly, turning and rearranging him until he’s spread across Slade’s lap facing out, watching Jason stalk over to them.

“I know you said he didn’t deserve another nice, thick cock in his mouth.” Slade spreads the kids ass wide with his fingers as he lines his cock up, hand fumbling to get some lube spread over his length before he starts to press in. Tim stiffens as the head pierces him, and he starts to shake his head, whining high in his throat. “But I think he might need something to distract him.”

“Then he should have thought about that before he came without permission.” Jason does, however, move close enough to shove his fingers past the ring of the gag, letting Tim suck on them.

Slade works his way into the kid an inch at a time, and the feeling of tight, hot flesh slowly encompassing him is enough to make him light headed. Tim jerks and shivers, tries to pull away or push down at different points, as if he doesn’t quite understand what he needs to do, if it’s pain or pleasure that’s flushing through his body. Slade reaches around with one hand and traces his fingers over the top of his trapped cock in a quick tease right before he pushes down hard on his hips, filling him almost to the root.

Tim screams, muffled by Jason’s fingers in his mouth, but helpless to stop it entirely. Jason is smiling, close enough again to whisper in the kids ear as Slade takes deep breaths, trying to keep from coming. Tim’s muscles flutter and clench around Slade, hotter than he had imagined and so tight it feels like he might never be able to move again. Except that it seems like a shame not to get to feel Tim’s body opening up around him as he comes. Slade laughs as he pulls Tim up a little before rocking him back down, dragging more and more noises from his open mouth.

“Fucking- _shame_ it took this long to get inside of you.” Slade moves faster, hands bruising the kid's hips as he fights to get deeper. The bells on the nipple clamps chime with every move they make, a soft ringing that is almost lost under the sobbing breaths the kid is dragging in on every upstroke. “Gonna plug you up once I’m done, keep you open and slick so I can do this again whenever I feel like it.”

Slade moves one hand over the kid's stomach, presses in just hard enough that he imagines he can feel his own cock moving inside the kid, carving out a space that no one else will ever fill. “Bet we can get you so full of come it looks like we fucked a baby into you.” Jason’s eyes go wide at that and he shudders, hands coming up to start fumbling at the catch of the gag tangled in Tim’s hair. Slade grins. “Don’t you think that’d be a pretty sight?”

Jason gets the gag off and hardly gives the kid a chance to recover before he’s dragging him down by the back of his head, shoving his cock deep into Tim’s mouth. The little sounds Slade has been enjoying are cut off, but the push-pull of Jason trying to meet Slade’s rhythm and the sudden intense clench as Slade’s cock is now hitting the kids prostate nearly constantly more than makes up for it.

Slade finishes first, pinning the kid down on his cock and staring up into Jason’s face as he pumps the kid full of come. Tim shakes and clamps down on Slade as he starts to go soft and Slade runs one hand up and down the kid's back, like he’s soothing a horse. Slade presses his hand against Tim’s stomach again, imagines it full and softly distended with his seed mixed with Jason’s.

Slade finds the kid's cock and palms it, pressing it up against the soft skin of his belly and gives it a couple of little strokes. Tim gags on Jason’s cock and shudders, clenching tight around Slade’s soft cock still inside of him.

Jason slams forward and his eyes fall closed as he comes down the kid's throat, holding him still and pinned between them for long, nearly silent minutes. The kid starts to shake again, growing desperate for air, and Jason finally pulls out, letting Tim droop bonelessly in Slade’s lap.

Slade grabs the kid's hair and pulls him back up, settles him bent backwards against Slade’s shoulder, eyes half lidded and clearly no longer tracking.

“It’s a shame we’re going to have to leave him behind.” Slade runs a hand through the kid's hair and wonders how long he can stay inside him and keep fucking him before they have to leave.

Jason grins and shakes his head, wandering over to the pile of the kids clothes on the floor. “He knows the rules.” Jason picks up the shirt and starts tearing the thin fabric, eyes meeting Tim’s half conscious gaze. “I always warned him one day I was going to keep him.”


End file.
